gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
High Septon (Before the riot of King's Landing)
:This article is about the character before the Riot of King's Landing. For the title see High Septon (title). The High Septon is killed in the riot of King's Landing. Biography Season 1 The High Septon is present during the execution of Eddard Stark at the Great Sept of Baelor, standing between Grand Maester Pycelle and Varys. During his forced confession, Eddard Stark acknowledges the presence of the High Septon."Baelor" Season 2 The High Septon appears along with the Royal family in the docks as Princess Myrcella Baratheon is sent to Dorne. The High Septon offers prayers for Myrcella's future well-being in the name of the Seven while holding an incense thurible. On their way back to the Red Keep from the docks, the group meets the suffering and starving smallfolk, resulting in the massive riot of King's Landing. The High Septon is overwhelmed by an angry mob and torn to pieces. One of his attackers holds up one of his severed arms, horrifying the nobles."The Old Gods and the New" Following his death, a new High Septon is chosen."Valar Morghulis" Appearances * - Uncredited appearance Behind the scenes The High Septon was portrayed by an unidentified extra in episodes "Baelor" and "Fire and Blood". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the High Septon is an obese man who dresses opulently. In the TV Series, he is walking back to the Red Keep, but in the books he is always carried in a litter or carriage. Just as in the TV series, he is torn to pieces during the riot of King's Landing. As Tyrion quips, "starving men take a dim view of priests too fat to walk". The royal jester, Moon Boy, describes him as "a pious man who worships the Seven so fervently that he eats a meal for each of them whenever he sits to table". When a new High Septon assumes office, he renounces his given name and ever after becomes known simply as "the High Septon", so the name of this particular High Septon is never revealed. For the sake of differentiating one from another, he is usually referred to by a descriptive term: this High Septon is usually referred to simply as "The Fat One". In the books, the High Septon is also present at the execution of Ned Stark and was offended by it. The High Septon had been assured that Eddard Stark was going to be shown mercy, that is why the trial was held on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor. He gives the speech that was given by Grand Maester Pycelle in the TV series. While the fat High Septon is rather corrupt, even he is outraged that Joffrey has Ned Stark executed on the very steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, violating holy ground. Cersei lists this as one of the problems that Eddard Stark's execution has caused her. The crown of this High Septon, which contains valuable crystals, is lost in the riot that kills him. Tyrion sends men out to look for it and they eventually discover that the pieces were broken up and sold. The Lannisters subsequently replace it with a much larger crown. See also * (spoilers from the book) References de:Hoher Septon (Vor dem Aufstand von Königsmund) fr:Grand Septon (Avant l'émeute de Port-Réal) ru:Верховный_септон_(до_бунта_в_Королевской_Гавани) Category:Faith of the Seven Category:High Septons Category:Clergy Category:Crownlanders Category:Deceased individuals